


Ангел и змея

by WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Special Quest [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Crafts, Gen, WTF Lucifer 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, coaster
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Special Quest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197170
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Ангел и змея

  
**Форма:** хэндмэйд, бисерная салфетка-костер  
 **Материалы:** бисер Dyna-Mites №8 синего и голубого цвета  
 **Описание:** бисерная ткань размером 20Х24 см, 79 бусин на 79 рядов  
 **Первоисточник:** старинное французское кружево  


[](https://imagizer.imageshack.com/img922/4298/uQMVbf.jpg)

[ ](https://imagizer.imageshack.com/img924/9292/lR6TpO.jpg)   



End file.
